Portal:Main/Panels/Where to watch
Where to watch United States (cable) All times EDT * WGN America – Monday-Friday at 1am * Syfy ** Tuesday-Friday at 4pm * Spike – Tuesday-Thursday at 2am * HDNet – Monday-Friday at 10am, 11am and 12noon * BBC America – Monday-Friday at 8pm & 11pm * Syndication – Monday-Friday at various times; check local listings for time and station. United States (online) * CBS.com: ** TOS ** ENT * StarTrek.com – TOS, ENT * Hulu ** http://www.hulu.com/watch/128305/star-trek-vii-generations ** http://www.hulu.com/watch/154360/star-trek-viii-first-contact * IMDB – ENT Australia * Sci-Fi Channel (Australia) ** Friday at 1:00pm, 1:50pm and 2:40pm; Saturday and Sunday at 7:30pm ** Saturday and Monday at 8:30pm ** Saturday at 9:30pm ** Weekdays at 6:30pm and 11:30pm, Saturday and Monday at 10:30pm ** Sunday at 2:20am, 8:00am and 10:50am ** Movies: Saturday at 6:00pm; Sunday at 4:05am and 5:30pm * Go! Channel ** Tuesday 12:00am (repeated Wed 1pm), Friday 1:00pm (repeated at 2am) Brazil * Sci Fi Channel (cable) ** Monday-Friday at 12:00pm (repeated at 5:00pm), Sunday at 12:00pm ** Monday-Friday at 1:00pm (repeated at 6:00pm) Canada * Space ** Monday-Friday at 3pm ** Monday-Friday at 4pm ** Tuesday-Friday at 12am (note: this is replay of the previous day's episodes) ** Monday-Friday at 5pm ** Tuesday-Friday at 5am (note: this is replay of the previous day's episodes) ** Monday-Thursday at 8pm ** Tuesday-Friday at 1am (note: this is replay of the previous day's episodes) ** Monday-Friday at 1pm Croatia * HRT 2 – Monday-Friday at 2:30pm (repeated at 2:00 am next day on HRT 1) Finland * MTV3 Scifi ** Mon-Fri (see website for details) ** Mon-Fri, repeated Sunday (see website for details) Germany * Kabel1 – Mon-Fri (varying times at night) * SciFi Channel Deutschland ** Mon-Fri (varying times) ** Mon-Fri (varying times) ** Sat, Sun (varying times) Hungary * TV6 ** Mon-Sun 8:00pm (repeated at 2:00pm next day) ** Mon-Sun 1:00pm (repeated at 8:00am next day) * AXN SCI-FI ** Mon-Fri 6:00pm (repeated at 2:50am next day) Norway * TV2 Science Fiction ** Mon-Fri 6:40pm (all the week's episodes repeated Sunday from 5:05pm) ** Mon-Fri 8:15pm (all the week's episodes repeated Saturday from 2:25pm) Romania * AXN SCI-FI – Mon-Fri 8pm (repeated at 2am and 5am next day) - Currently on Season 6 Slovenia * SCI FI Channel Slovenia ** Mon-Thu 2:10pm and 3:00pm (repeated at 9:00am and 9:50am next day) ** Mon-Thu 5:30pm (repeated at 12:20pm next day) Sweden * TV4 Science Fiction ** Mon-Fri 9pm (all the week's episodes repeated Saturday from circa 2:25pm) * TV400 ** Mon-Fri 11pm (two episodes per time around midnight) United Kingdom * Bravo ** Weekdays at 11pm (repeated at 2am next day) - Season 3 ** Weekdays at 12am (repeated at 3am) - Season 6 * Channel One ** Mon-Fri 2pm - Season 2, Fri 9pm - Season 4 ** Mon-Fri 3pm (repeated Mon-Fri at 7pm and the following day at 9am; Omnibus on Saturday from noon-5pm) - Season 3 ** Mon-Fri 4pm (Omnibus on Sunday from noon-5pm) - Season 7 * CBS Action – Weekdays at 12pm, 6pm, 9pm - Season 2 remastered • edit